Harry y yo…
by Rastel
Summary: Cho Chang no se cambia por nadie. Mil gracias por todo Ginny Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry y yo…**

Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece enteramente a JK Rowling y Warner Bross. No obtengo beneficio económico alguno por este fic.

**NdA:** Esta semana es el aniversario de los atentados de Oslo, vale que es Noruega y Cho está en Finlandia y no tienen nada que ver, es como si estuviéramos hablando de Oporto y hubiera un atentado en Albacete, que si que nada que ver, aparte de ser vecinos; pero mientras escribía este fic no podía evitar pensar en toda esta tragedia. Así que mi más sincero pésame para todos los familiares y amigos de la victimas y a todo aquel que haya perdido a alguien en trágicas circunstancias

**Perdón a todo aquella o aquel que empezara a leer este fic y que he ido dejando inconcluso durante tanto tiempo; este fic lo tenía muy olvidado y he empezado a limpiar mis tareas pendientes, así que cuando lo he reemprendido he ido cambiando algunos detalles, que no cambian la historia en sí misma.**

**Nota para las fans de Ginny**: No odio a Ginny, pero el Epilogo me forzó a escribir esto, porque fue la amarga sensación que me dejo sobre este personaje. Por otro lado tened en cuenta que esta contado desde el punto de vista de Cho, eso no ayuda a que el personaje sea retratado como el ser vivo mas adorable del momento. Así que si decidís dejar un review os ruego que sean criticas constructivas o que me vengáis cargadas con muy buenos argumentos, si es un insultar por insultar recordad que seguramente habrá fics mas de vuestro gusto y que sería una pérdida de vuestro valioso tiempo mandarme esos mensajes de los que pasare muy olímpicamente

* * *

**Harry y yo…**

Cuando entro en la tienda de ropa para bebes, una de las muchas nuevas tiendas que se habían abierto en el reconstruido callejón Diagon, Cho se sorprendió de que esta estuviera tan llena.

Su lado Ravenclaw le hizo notar que estaba estadísticamente y sociológicamente comprobado que después de grandes catástrofes, como por ejemplo una guerra, se producía un notable incremento de la natalidad y que incluso se solían batir récords de índices de natalidad; su lado práctico, arrastro del brazo al lado Ravenclaw a las profundices de su mente y le dijo que dejara las estadísticas y la sociología para otro día y que fuera directa al grano si no quería que estallara una guerra en su propia casa dentro de siete horas. Mas valía que se diera prisa sí no quería encontrarse con una batalla campal cuando volviera a casa.

Afortunadamente una de las vendedoras no estaba atendiendo a nadie, solo recolocando artículos, así que se encamino hacia ella; en cuanto la dependienta la vio acercarse dejo lo que tenía entre manos y se dirigió hacia ella con su mejor sonrisa de "que le puedo vender" y cuando se sitúo frente a ella dijo:

- Buenas tardes ¿buscaba alguna cosa?

- Muy buenas tardes; en realidad venia a cambiar un regalo.

- ¿Tiene algún defecto? ¿Los hechizos de crecimiento y ajuste no funcionan adecuadamente? Poseemos un departamento de corte, confección y transfiguración para aquellos casos en los que nuestros productos necesiten un ajuste o una reparación, sin ningún coste o cargo adicional.

- Oh, no, no, vera, no es que tenga ningún defecto de fabricación, pero la verdad es que venía a cambiarlo por una prenda de abrigo. Se trata de un regalo, y no es de nuestro estilo – dijo sacando de la bolsa un trajecito de color rosa con lacitos amarillos y pechera de color verde.

- No hay ningún problema en cambiárselo por cualquier artículo, siempre y cuando aun conserve el ticket.- dijo la dependienta sin perder su sonrisa en ningún momento.

Cho se limito a asentir y saco el ticket del fondo de la bolsa y se lo mostró.

- Perfecto. Sí es tan amable de acompañarme por aquí. ¿Es una niña lo que tiene?

- Si, la semana pasada cumplió un año.

- Oh. Estoy segura que debe ser una ricura de niña.

A Cho no se le escapo el más que evidente peloteo que había tras esas palabras, pero ¿A qué madre no le gusta que hablen bien de sus bebes?

- La verdad es que sí; pero da muchísima guerra. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que con solo un año se pudiera tener un carácter tan fuerte.

- Sí, los niños siempre son una fuente de sorpresas, ja, ja, ja.- siguió la vendedora con sus frases hechas y su sonrisa.- Bien, aquí en este perchero - dijo señalando un perchero de dos alturas,- tenemos las túnicas de invierno y en este otro los abriguitos, las botitas y zapatitos están justo al lado.

- Vaya, tienen mucho entre lo que elegir.

- Nos gusta tener género variado, de todos los estilos y para todos los gustos.- a Cho le sobresalto la sospecha de que, seguramente, en algún cursillo de técnicas de venta, al encargado le habrían enseñado la importancia de los eslóganes y había inculcado a conciencia esta formula mágica a sus trabajadores dando como resultado a una plantilla que seguramente podría competir en los mejores concursos de composición de Haikus.- Si me disculpa un momento iré a buscar jerséis y otras prendas de abrigos que le puedan interesar.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias.- dijo aliviada Cho, tanto servilismo le empezaba a picar en la piel.

También le impresiono lo rápido que se habían introducido las técnicas de venta muggles dentro del mundo mágico inglés, en la tienda de Madame Malkin la atención solía ser del tipo "Hola chata ¿vienes por lo de Gertrude?, te recomiendo este precioso vestido verde manzana, pero si no te convence pruébate el dorado; si ya sé que te has fijado en el rosa pálido del escote en la espalda y francamente eres de las pocas que lo podrían lucir dignamente y a las que yo permitiría que se lo pusieran, pero lo estoy reservando para tu amiga Marrietta, mientras toda la atención se centre en su espalda nadie prestara atención a su cara. Con la túnica lo tendremos más complicado, te tenía preparada una túnica blanca con ribetes dorados, pero Gertrude se la quedo, a pesar de que le dije que le hacia un culo enorme e insistí en que se llevara una túnica malva preciosa, pero se empeño en llevarse la blanca. En fin, ahora a todas las novias les da por casarse de blanco puro, por no sé que de la pureza de la novia, como si las parejas no estuvieran casadas antes del día de la boda…" y al final salías con lo que ella te había dicho que te llevaras y que en realidad era lo que exactamente estabas buscando.

El caso es que había mucho entre lo que elegir, cambiar el regalo de la tía abuela Feng le llevaría más tiempo del que había pensado.

Cuando solo llevaría tres o cuatro minutos mirando túnicas y abrigos escucho unos gritos procedentes de la entrada que le hicieron sacar la varita de manera automática y poniéndose en posición de defensa, pero no tardo en bajarla al comprobar que eran gritos de excitación y de alegría y no de terror, guardo la varita, sintiéndose avergonzada por su reacción; aunque hacia mucho que no estaba en Inglaterra, ya que solo tenía tiempo para visitas esporádicas, sucedió que en uno de sus reencuentros con las amigas en un Pub de un barrio mágico, un mortifago huido se inmolo haciendo estallar su cuerpo llevándose consigo a cuatro personas más, así que se autoconvenció de que mas que paranoica era precavida.

Intento volver a concentrarse en los abrigos pero el alboroto montado era imposible de ignorar, parecía como si Merlín resucitado estuviera en las mismísimas puertas de la tienda, así que se acerco para ver que motivaba todo aquel estallido de felicidad.

Al principio solo pudo ver que todos los clientes y vendedores de la tienda se habían concentrado en un único punto alrededor de algo o alguien y no paraban de lanzar exclamaciones de alegría y alborozo. En un momento dado la masa compacta se puso en movimiento, era prácticamente como si toda aquella masa humana estuviera realizando una danza al unísono.

No era muy complicado deducir que debía de haber entrado en la tienda alguien realmente importante e increíblemente famoso.

Ella estaba muy desconectada en cuanto a noticias frescas sobre el reino Unido, así que no estaba al tanto del famoseo en Londres, solo esperaba que fuera quien fuera no fuera "ella", porque con una cena familiar a la vista no estaba de humor para enfrontarla.

Pero ese no iba a ser su día de suerte.

Cuando la masa compacta de gente empezó a descomprimirse pudo observar que el centro de atención eran dos mujeres y una de ellas era ni más ni menos que Ginny Weasley.

Miles de señales de alerta se encendieron en su cerebro; instándola a salir pitando, pero ya, de ahí, pero no podía, Cho se había quedado estática, cual estatua de sal, en el mismo punto y no podía dejar de mirar a aquella mujer, evidentemente embarazada, rodeada de una pequeña multitud que la observaba embelesada y con reverencia, había quien osaba pedir y obtenía el favor de posar su mano sobre su vientre y entonces lo hacía con devoción casi religiosa y ella no paraba de reír y de departir alegremente con cada uno de ellos, al mismo tiempo que daba vueltas sobre si misma para que todos la pudieran ver bien y poder encarar a cada uno de ellos, fue así como ambas mujeres entraron en contacto visual, ese fue el momento en el que Cho dio un respingo y se escondió detrás de los percheros de los abrigos.

Cho se maldijo mentalmente por su actitud tan infantil, ¡Por Merlín!, que ya tenía casi treinta años y era madre de una niña, no debería actuar así; afortunadamente en ese momento apareció la vendedora que la había atendido antes cargada con jerseicitos, pololos y otras prendas de abrigo con cara de "¿Cuándo ha llegado la Reina de Inglaterra? ¿Y por qué no he sido debidamente informada?"

Puso su carga en el mostrador de la zona de abrigos y murmuro un "_disculpe, vuelvo enseguida_" y se fue corriendo a formar parte de la multitud.

Cho aun seguía lívida pero intento calmarse.

Se dirigió al mostrador y se puso a buscar alguna prenda con la que hacer el cambio y largarse cuanto antes mejor, ninguno de los encuentros que había tenido con la, ahora, señora Potter habían terminado bien para ella y no quería ninguna escena delante de toda su pléyade de fans donde, inevitablemente, ella seria la que saldría perdiendo.

Mientras revisaba y apartaba prendas consiguió serenarse y empezar a pensar con más claridad y ordenar sus ideas.

Era absurdo temer a Ginny Potter, seguramente se limitaría a recorrer la tienda rodeada de sus seguidores, repartiría por aquí y por allá parte de su encanto y divinidad, compraría (o le regalarían) lo que fuera que hubiera ido a buscar y volvería a su castillo dorado, con fuentes de arco iris y ponis multicolor.

"¡Mierda! ¡Cho! ¡Cálmate! Deja de pensar así.- se dijo a ella misma.- No es bueno para ti seguir pensando en algo que ni siquiera te importa o que forme parte de tu vida. Y ella tampoco vendrá a atacarte, también habrá madurado lo suficiente como para comprender que no vas tras su marido."

Siguió revolviendo el montón de ropa, pero su tren de pensamientos seguía su curso, imparable.

"Además, está embarazada, motivo de más para dejar de comportarse como dos adolescentes estupidas. Eso explica porque no la han convocado para el mundial de Quiditch, mejor, así no tendré que…"

- ¡¿Cho?

"No, por favor, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí."

- ¿Cho? ¿Cho Chang? ¿De verdad eres tú?

"Vale, es mejor dejarse de chiquilladas". Así que se giro al mismo tiempo que ponía su sonrisa mas falsa.

- Hola Ginny, ¿Qué tal estas?

- Pues ya ves. – Dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su barriga con jactancia – ya te puedes imaginar lo felices que estamos Harry y yo.

- Si, debéis estar muy contentos. Felicidades.

- Hola Cho, ¿Cómo te va todo?

La que acababa de hablar era Hermione – solo Merlín sabe porque – Weasley, que también estaba embarazada y, basándose en su propia experiencia, Cho llego a la conclusión de que su estado era mucho más avanzado que el de su pelirroja compañera, pero no lo parecía a primera vista porque llevaba ropa más amplia y discreta y, sobre todo, hacia menos ostentación de su estado que su menuda amiga.

- Hola Hermione.- Respondió Cho – Bien, la verdad es que muy bien. Y enhorabuena, también debéis estar muy contentos.

- Si, muy contentos, muchas gracias. – Contesto – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos.

- ¡Oh, sí! La verdad es que ha pasado mucho tiempo. – Dijo Ginny - ¿Sigues viviendo en Islandia?

- Finlandia, es en Finlandia donde vivo.

- ¡Ay! - dijo dándose una pequeña palmada en la frente al mismo tiempo que hacia un mohín – pero que cabeza la mía – y mientras lo decía miro un poco de reojo a la pequeña multitud que las envolvía, indicándoles que ese era el momento más adecuado para reír, cosa que estos hicieron, Cho llego incluso a escuchar un par de "pero que graciosa es", varios "es tan simpática" y muchos desmayados "es adorable", "es la persona más encantadora que conozco", ante esto Cho añadió una nota mental "sin comentarios" y lo poco que se respetaban las conversaciones privadas.- ¡Ay! Siempre me confundo.

"Si claro, como si te importara una mierda donde vivo, mientras sea fuera de Gran Bretaña y bien lejos de tu marido_."_

- ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo? – Inquirió Hermione.

- No, solo un par de semanas, ya os imaginareis, visita familiar.

- Que bien, que bueno que puedas encontrar tiempo para volver al hogar. – Dijo Ginny- Y que considerado por tu parte el tener un detalle con ellos. ¿Has venido a buscar un regalo para el hijo de un familiar?

- En realidad he venido a cambiar un regalo.

Ginny se la quedo mirando con cara de "aquí hay algo que yo no entiendo" que fue pasando progresivamente a un mirada de "no me jodas".

Pero la reacción de Hermione fue muy diferente.

- ¡Oh!... entonces… eso significa… ¡Vaya! Pero qué maravilla, creo que nosotras también tenemos que darte la enhorabuena. Felicidades. ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Ya cumplió el año la semana pasada.

- Seguro que ya está dando guerra.

- La verdad es que si…

- ¡Vaya! Sí que es una sorpresa. ¡En verdad! Ni siquiera sabíamos que te habías casado.- Soltó Ginny.

A Cho no le hizo mucha gracia el tono que había usado, pero decidió ignorar el comentario y mirando solo a Hermione contestó:

- Me case hará unos dos años, aunque fue más por las familias que por nosotros, que ya llevábamos dos años y medio viviendo juntos.

- Vaya os llevo tiempo el decidiros a ser padres.- dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa.

Lo único que pudo pensar Cho fue "esta niña es imbécil"

- Bueno.- ese "bueno" era algo que difería mucho del "pero ¿por qué cojones me tengo que justificar frente a ti?" que tenía en la punta de la lengua pidiendo pista para salir.- La verdad es que queríamos disfrutar de unos años de vida en pareja antes de tener hijos.

- ¡Oh! Bueno Harry y yo teníamos claro que queríamos formar una familia. Así que no paso mucho desde que nos casamos al nacimiento de James.- dijo añadiendo una risita picara.- La verdad es que los niños son la alegría de la casa.- se produjo un largo silencio, es bastante difícil añadir algo detrás de una aseveración como esa, a no ser que sean toda una serie de risas autocomplacientes.

- Y…, entonces, ¿es niña o niño?- esa era Hermione en un intento desesperado por realizar una reanimación cardiovascular a una conversación que en opinión de Cho sería mejor dejar morir y permitirle salir de ahí, pero ya, aunque eso significara conservar aquel horrendo traje.

- Es una niña. Se llama Tarja Chun (1).- Especifico Cho, con la esperanza de que aquel fuera el tiro de gracia de la conversación y la dejaran marchar, la verdad es que no consideraba que ninguna de esas dos fuera amiga suya y considero que la conversación de cordialidad entre viejas conocidas debería finalizar ahí.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué nombre más original!- Dijo Ginny usando la misma frase y tono de enunciación que usaría cualquiera frente a unos padres que anuncian que han decidido bautizar a su hija con el nombre de Angustias del Gran Dolor.

A Cho, nuevamente, le dio la sensación de que se le exigía una explicación.

- A mí siempre me gusto Chun, significa primavera en chino, y Lars quería homenajear a uno de sus grupos de música preferidos; el orden de los nombres lo elegimos tirando una moneda al aire.

- ¡Oh! Vaya, pero que gracioso. Harry y yo no lo tuvimos tan complicado a la hora de elegir los nombres de los niños. El mayor se llama James Sirius, en honor a su padre y su padrino, dos grandes héroes de guerra, el mediano se llama Albus Severus, en honor a los magos más grandes y valientes del siglo pasado, además Harry y yo teníamos muy presente que la guerra había dejado muchas heridas abiertas y queríamos recordar a la gente la necesidad de luchar todos juntos por la libertad y la verdad, frente al terror y la dictadura, independientemente del origen o de la forma de luchar de cada cual, esos hombres son un ejemplo a seguir y Harry y yo queríamos que la gente recordara la gran lección que nos dejaron ambos.

Cho se quedo muda frente a este absurdo discurso lanzado de carrerilla, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue que Ginny soltó toda aquella parrafada prácticamente sin respirar y con una expresión en el rostro de absoluta devoción y convicción de que no había verdad mayor que la que acababa de pronunciar ni sacrifico más grande que dos padres podían hacer que condenar a un niño a cargar con semejante carta de presentación como nombre.

Ginny tomo el mutismo de Cho como una invitación a continuar.

- No sabemos el sexo del que viene.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Y la verdad es que no queremos saberlo, pero Harry y yo hemos decidido que si es niño se llamara Remus Alastor y si es niña se llamara Lily Luna.

- Otro homenaje en carne viva a las páginas de historia y del heroísmo.- contesto Cho en voz baja, aun alucinando.

- ¿Disculpa?

- No, no he dicho nada.

El rostro de Cho era de autentico estupor y asombro, pero el de Hermione era el de alguien que no sabe donde esconderse, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para intentar huir, complicar aún más la conversación.

- ¿Cuándo te reincorporaras a tu trabajo?

- ¿Cómo? Oh, disculpa, ya he vuelto al trabajo, hace cinco meses que volví a entrenar con el equipo y pude jugar en la segunda mitad de la Liga, mi equipo quedo tercero, pero el entrenador de la selección finlandesa me ha convocado para jugar en los mundiales que se celebran el año que viene. ¿Participaras de alguna manera en este mundial, Ginny?- Dijo mirándola y rogando que dejara de hablar de niños convertidos en monumentos en carne viva a héroes caídos.

- Oh, no, yo deje el Quidditch en cuanto me quede embarazada de James. Pero, entonces, ¿Cómo cuidas de tu niña? ¿Cómo puedes abandonarla siendo tan pequeña?

A Cho le dieron unas ganas tremendas de abofetear aquel rostro sonriente y autocomplaciente que trataba por todos las formas del mundo de ponerla incomoda.

- La niña está perfectamente atendida, no te preocupes, prácticamente vivo pegada a un trasladador y mi marido puede y ha decidido trabajar en casa.

- Vaya que suerte. Ahora que me acuerdo, oí decir que tu marido es un muggle, ¿no es así?- dijo Ginny con un poco de retintín y petulancia, el que alguien usaría para decir "¿No has podido engañar a nadie mejor? Yo gano", Cho asintió en silencio y preparada a saltar sobre el cuello de esa imbécil si se atrevía a insinuar cualquier cosa mala sobre su marido, además ¿no se suponía que había habido una guerra en las que ellas tres lucharon para terminar con todas esas absurdas consideraciones de muggles, sangresucias y sangrepuras?- La verdad es que Harry y yo decidimos que lo más importante era la educación de los niños y que lo más adecuado para ellos era que yo me quedara en casa cuidando de los niños, Harry no tiene hermanos y la familia con la que se crío no se puede considerar un ejemplo de cómo criar niños, en cambio yo soy de familia numerosa,- "si pero eres la hermana pequeña" pensó Cho "dudo mucho que cambiaras algún pañal o que cuidaras de alguno de tus hermanos como si fuera un niño pequeño"- así que Harry y yo acordamos que lo más indicado era que yo cuidara de los niños; además Harry es ahora el Jefe de Aurors más joven de la historia.- dijo hinchándose de orgullo.- Cambiar pañales no le habría ayudado en nada en su prometedora carrera, ja, ja, ja.

- Si, no me cabe la mayor duda.- dijo Cho tragando duro, y sintiendo un enorme peso en el estomago.

Miro a Weasley y vio que esta tenía el rostro rojo de quien se siente terriblemente afrentada por la actitud de un ser querido, pero por si esta decidía volver en auxilio de su amiga Cho se le adelanto, ya se sentía lo suficientemente insultada y abochornada para lo que quedaba de semana.

- Bueno, chicas que tengáis suerte con lo que buscáis, me esperan en casa. Hasta la vista. Adiós.- dijo cogiendo del perchero la primera túnica que le llamo la atención y saliendo en dirección a la caja, sin darles tiempo a una réplica a ninguna de las dos.

* * *

Tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que una de las cajeras hizo el enorme sacrificio de alejarse de la atracción de las dos heroínas de guerra para cobrarle. Cuando salió de la tienda la sangre aun le seguía ardiendo, decido dar un paseo largo antes de ir a casa con el objetivo de tranquilizarse y no llevar su mal humor a casa. Sabía que tenía bastante mal genio y sería injusto que lo pagaran Lars o Chun, o permitirse alterarse durante la cena familiar.

Y el problema era que no sabía porque razón exacta estaba tan cabreada.

Ni Ginny Potter ni Hermione Weasley le caían realmente bien.

Sobre la segunda aun le seguía pareciendo innombrable lo que le hizo a su amiga Marrieta, desfigurarle el rostro a una niña asustada era el equivalente muggle a ir a partirle las piernas a alguien por no cumplir una promesa, a parte si esa sabelotodo hubiese permitido que la ayudaran o si hubiera pedido consejo ella misma le habría informado de la existencia de formas mucho más civilizadas de impedir que nadie traicione un secreto que afecta a la seguridad de mucha gente, y muchísimo más eficaces, hechizos que impiden revelar el secreto o que cuando lo intentas revelar al enemigo bajo cualquier tipo de coacción, incluido el veritaserum, solo puedes hablar de forma incoherente, si Granger se hubiera dejado aconsejar, el secreto nunca se habría revelado, nadie habría muerto en el ministerio y su amiga no habría tenido que sufrir un rostro desfigurado ni tener que someterse a diversas intervenciones medicas costosísimas y dolorosas para conseguir un rostro medianamente normal. Su postura de sabelotodo era insufrible, pero peor aun era su reconocida manía de insistir en decirle a todo el mundo como tenía que vivir su vida y como se tenía que comportar.

Respecto a la primera eran tantas cosas las que le desagradaban de ella que no sabía ni por dónde empezar, y no, por mucho que la gente creyera, o incluso la propia Ginny estuviera obsesionada por ello, no era Harry Potter una de esas cosas, aunque la verdad, para ser alguien que se había pasado toda la vida diciendo que era un chico normal, que quería una vida normal y que todo aquello de ser el elegido, el _chico-que-vivió_, el centro de atención de todo el mundo le disgustaba tremendamente, Cho tenía aquel discurso grabado a fuego en la memoria, fue lo que más le repitió él durante el poco tiempo que salieron juntos, no se lo había pensado dos veces a la hora de casarse con su fan numero uno; y eso da mucho que pensar.

Pero el caso era que Ginny Potter era una de las dos mujeres que más habían influido en lo que era su vida.

_Sera continuado_

* * *

Chun significa primavera, Tarja es el nombre de la cantante original del grupo de _symphonic metal_ y _power metal_ de origen finlandés: _Nightwish_, he cambiado el grupo y el primer nombre de la hija de Cho (antes era Donna Chung, y el primer nombre venia del grupo the Donnas grupo americano formado íntegramente por mujeres) porque considero que el nombre de Tarja tiene más significado para el marido de Cho, Lars; aparte de indicarnos que es un gran fan de la música rock-metal. _Nightwish_ se caracteriza, o se caracterizaba cuando actuaba Tarja Turnen con ellos, no he escuchado nada con las dos nuevas cantantes, por una sorprendente voz de soprano lirica, por potentes y melódicos riffs de guitarra, las atmosferas evocadas por su organista y el uso de sintetizadores, su imponente batería y un claro sonido de bajo.

No soy experta en música, ni nada que se le parezca aquí os dejo el link con una de sus canciones más conocidas. La cover de la canción de Gary Moore: _Over the Hills and Far Away: _(luego le quitáis los espacios)

www. Youtube. com watch? v=o8gXz DLNWl8 &feature


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA: **Nada es mío, todo de JK.

**PD: **si alguien sabe chino y cree que hay algún error que me lo diga

* * *

_Pero el caso era que Ginny Potter era una de las dos mujeres que más habían influido en lo que ahora era su vida._

La que más le influyo fue la Abuela DongMei(2).

Después de terminada la guerra y aun convaleciente a causa de una maldición que le alcanzo en plena batalla se encontró con una vida que vivir y sin ganas de vivirla; su drama era un drama más dentro de un mar de desgracias: un novio muerto, amigos muertos o desaparecidos, una larga rehabilitación para recuperarse de una maldición que podría haber sido letal de no haber sido por un escudo de protección que amortiguo la mayor parte del golpe; ella solo tenía ganas de llorar, autocompadecerse y gravitar de su cama al sofá del salón de su casa y de ahí a su cama.

En el salón de su casa vivía Abuela DongMei, aunque en realidad no era su abuela, sino la abuela de su abuela, nadie sabía su edad exacta y nadie osaría preguntársela, pero algunos de la familia aseguraban que estos eran tantos como kilos pesaba y estos eran muchos.

Abuela DongMei nació en un pequeño pueblo del norte de China, se fue de su país de nacimiento siendo poco más que una adolescente con la consigna de que el hogar estaría allí donde ella estuviera, vivió en la India, en Egipto, en Sudáfrica, en Chile, en USA, en Turquía, en Italia y en varios países mas en su larga e itinerante vida, se llego a casar cuatro veces, tuvo unos veinte hijos que dejo repartidos por medio mundo y finalmente, cuando considero que ya estaba demasiado vieja, fue a la casa de la hija mayor de la hija mayor de la hija mayor de su hija mayor, se sentó en la mecedora del salón, y ya nunca más volvió a levantarse de ahí, saco su bolsa de hacer punto y desde ahí tejía y destejía la vida de su familia.

Abuela DongMei prácticamente no se movía de su mecedora, pero sabía muy bien donde y que estaba haciendo cada miembro de su familia en cualquier parte del mundo, rara vez intervenía de forma directa o indirecta en la vida de ellos, les dejaba hacer su voluntad, pero todos sabían que estaban bajo su atenta vigilancia y que más valía no llamar su atención, nadie querría que esta se viera en la obligación de levantarse de su mecedora. Los miembros de la familia sentían pánico si se les decía que Abuela DongMei le había llamado para que acudiera a verla, pero este miedo era superado si se les notificaba que Abuela DongMei iba a visitarle.

El que abuela DongMei se viera en la necesidad de levantarse de su mecedora para hacer un toque de advertencia a alguno de sus familiares solo había ocurrido tres veces; y la tercera fue motivada por la propia Cho.

Cho se hallaba en su habitual recorrido diario de cama – sofá – cama, era antes de la comida del mediodía y se había arrastrado hasta el sofá situado al lado de la ventana donde solía vegetar largas horas mirando sin mirar, su madre le dijo algo que ella no entendió y le devolvió una mirada vacía, su madre se fue del salón acongojada dejándola sola en esa habitación con la presencia silenciosa de Abuela DongMei.

Lo que ocurrió nada más cerrarse la puerta fue tan rápido que Cho fue incapaz de verlo venir: un segundo antes Abuela DongMei estaba sentada en su mecedora, rodeada de ovillos de lana, tejiendo en completa calma y silencio, un segundo después Cho se encontró con la cabeza volteada a causa de un golpe fortísimo en su mejilla izquierda, se giro lentamente mientras se acariciaba la mejilla para encontrarse frente a frente con una más que furiosa Abuela DongMei, esta ocupaba toda su espacio visual.

- Muy bien guapita. Me vas a escuchar atentamente. Todo esto se acabo ya, ¿te ha quedado claro? me da igual que estés triste, me da igual que estés deprimida, me da igual que aun estés convaleciente, me da igual que te refugies en la idea de que lo vas a hacer por tus padres o por miedo a que yo te vuelva a pegar, vas a levantar el culo de ese sofá ahora mismo, vas a ducharte, a lavarte el pelo, te sentaras a la mesa y te comerás todo lo que se te ponga delante y cuando esta tarde venga el primo QingFeng (3) saldrás con él a tomar lo que sea y no volverás a casa hasta que hallas decidido cuál es el objetivo de tu vida, más vale que hallas entendido perfectamente lo que acabo de decirte porqué, créeme, no querrás que te lo vuelva a repetir. – dijo con un dedo amenazante a escasos centímetros de su nariz.

Dicho esto volvió a su mecedora y recupero su apacible postura de afable ancianita tejedora, el cambió fue tan brusco que incluso su propia nieta pensó que debía de haberse tratado de un sueño, pero el dolor de la mejilla a causa del golpe dado con la mano abierta con una fuerza bruta inaudita y la ceja admonitoria levantada por Abuela DongMei le indico que todo había pasado realmente.

Cho se levanto de su asiento y se fue directa a la ducha, para cuando llego su primo QingFeng se encontró frente a una Cho diferente a la que normalmente se encontraba apoltronada en el sofá durante los últimos meses, pero que seguía a años luz de la chica que tanto prometía dos años atrás.

A Cho no le extraño nada que Abuela DongMei llamara al primo QingFeng para que se ocupara de ella, se trataba de uno de sus tataranietos preferidos; lo que más apreciaba la venerable anciana de este descendiente suyo era su inteligencia, su astucia y su capacidad de supervivencia e incluso de conseguir salirse con la suya a pesar de los obstáculos, algo que tuvo que desarrollar siendo tan apenas un niño a causa de haber nacido dentro de un matriarcado, donde los varones eran poco más que un cero a la izquierda. A nadie le extraño que fuera seleccionado para la Casa de Slytherin.

Después de la guerra no lo tuvo nada fácil, haber pertenecido a la Casa de Slytherin era visto como una mancha, y muchos antiguos estudiantes de esta casa, aunque se mantuvieran neutrales durante la guerra o estuvieran en contra de Voldemort, tuvieron que enfrontarse a numerosos problemas, mucha gente hizo la ecuación mental de Slytherin igual a mortifago y de ahí no se les sacaba.

QingFeng se vio de un día para otro en la calle, lo despidieron de su puesto de trabajo, a pesar de llevar más de cinco años en la misma empresa y sin ninguna mancha en su expediente, le echaron sin ninguna explicación.

Pero no perdió ni un solo segundo lamentándolo, cabrearse se cabreo, pero sabía que aquello no le devolvería su puesto de trabajo.

Lo tomo como la oportunidad de replantearse su vida.

Aprovechándose de su estatus de familiar de héroe de guerra herido en la gran batalla final, de pertenecer a una minoría racial (aunque hiciera más de cuatro generaciones que su familia se hallaba en el país, nuevos tiempos, nuevos raseros) y al hecho implícito de que en el nuevo orden no se permitirían ningún tipo de discriminación, en su caso racial, porque otros muchos Slytherins seguían siendo discriminados por el hecho de haber estudiado en esa casa, consiguió un puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia.

No ocupaba ningún cargo importante ni estaba en ninguno de los departamentos más demandados y con más posibilidades de ascenso, pero cuando eres joven, emprendedor y trabajador, en una institución prácticamente en ruinas y con necesidad de sangre nueva, es fácil llamar la atención si eres activo, trabajador y con ideas, pronto lo reubicaron en el Departamento de Trabajo, desde donde inicio una prometedora carrera.

Cuando QingFeng se encontró con su prima no perdió tiempo preguntándole como estaba, era obvio que no estaba bien, se limito a arrastrarla a la heladería de Florean Fortescue donde podrían hablar sin ser interrumpidos por nadie.

QingFeng consideraba que le debía a su prima su actual buena suerte; no se le escapaba que su actualidad posición la debía a su propio trabajo y sus cualidades, pero tampoco se le escapaba que sin el hecho de poseer en su familia a una Heroína de Guerra Herida en la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts ninguna puerta se le habría abierto para demostrar su valía, era el momento de devolver el favor.

Para reencauzar la vida de Cho esta necesitaba un objetivo, tenía que conseguir un trabajo, el que fuera, si se cansaba o no terminaba de gustarle siempre podía cambiar e, igualmente, una vez trabajando igual encontraba de rebote su autentica pasión.

El problema era que Cho no parecía interesarse por nada, seguía completamente apática. Durante la guerra trabajo en el negocio familiar, esta era la salida obligatoria para todas las mujeres de la familia, continuar con la tradición, alguna ventaja tenia que tener nacer hombre, al menos el podía elegir una profesión, su familia seria un matriarcado, pero a diferencia de otras familias chinas era de mente abierta.

Desde luego que Cho continuara trabajando en casa estaba completamente descartado; si se quedaba encerrada recaería otra vez. Tenía que salir, no hacia falta preocuparse por la continuidad de la tradición familiar, había primas de sobra.

Necesitaba otra salida, entonces al primo QingFeng se le ocurrió la genial idea.

- ¿Estas recuperada de tu herida?

- Básicamente sí, me duele a veces, los médicos dicen que con ejercicio diario mejoraría.

- Deberías entrenar.

- Si, ya, lo sé, no…

- No, no quiero echarte ni la bronca, ni una charla. Digo que deberías entrenar para jugar al Quidditch.

- ¿Cómo?

- Te gusta el Quidditch, eras bastante competente, con entrenamiento recuperaras tu forma física y conseguirás mejorar.

- No era tan buena.

- Cuando jugabas en Hogwarts los capitanes de los otros equipos te temían, tenias algo, solo hace falta que te perfecciones y para eso tienes que entrenar.

- ¿Pero para que me serviría eso?

- El gobierno va a proclamar una nueva partida presupuestaria para ayudar económicamente a los equipos de deportes, incluidos los de Quidditch.

- ¿Por qué? Los equipos de Quidditch siempre se han sufragado con el dinero de los miembros de los clubs, nunca han recibido donaciones del estado.

- Antes, eso era antes. Nuevos tiempos nuevas ideas y nuevas necesidades. Se suponía que con el nuevo régimen las antiguas familias dirigentes partidarias del Lord Oscuro serian barridas, sus posesiones confiscadas y repartidas de manera equitativa.

- ¿En serio alguien se creía ese cuento?

- Más de los que te imaginas, pero el gobierno se ha dado cuenta pronto de que todo eso es una locura irrealizable, más allá de arrancar algunas compensaciones económicas, ¿Cómo confiscas las posesiones de familias que han tenido a miembros de la familia luchando en los dos bandos? ¿Cómo desmantelas entramados financieros tan intrincados donde es imposible ver el principio y el final? Hay que reconstruir el país y se necesita la ayuda de toda esa gente a la que muchos quieren encerrados en Azkaban de por vida o dementorizados preferiblemente y a sus familias desposeídas de todos sus bienes, porque son el principal motor financiero del país, los únicos que tienen una idea aproximada de cómo funciona la economía del país y los únicos que saben cómo evitar que el país se vaya realmente a la mierda. Se acercan los juicios y muchos recibirán penas extremadamente livianas en opinión de los que claman venganza y quieren seguir ver corriendo ríos de sangre. Así que el gobierno ha optado por la vieja fórmula de pan y circo, si la gente esta distraída, ¿Qué importa que un jodido mortifago sea condenado a diez años de prisión y solo cumpla cinco, a cambio de una cuantiosa suma de galeones?

- Merlín, estas cosas me enferman.

- ¿Qué pensabas que iba a ocurrir cuando te dirigiste al campo de batalla? Fuisteis peones que se podían sacrificar para parar los pies a un psicópata extremadamente fuerte, eso es todo, cambiara algo, pero será mero maquillaje social. Los cambios, las revoluciones, se tienen que luchar en otras batallas querida prima, una en la que no se derrama sangre, pero que es más larga y costosa.- tomo un lento trago de su hidromiel.- Pero no estamos aquí para solucionar los problemas de todo el mundo mágico solo los tuyos. Te lo digo en serio, tienes que entrenar.

- Pero no soy tan buena, hay jugadores profesionales muy buenos.

- Si pero hay un equipo que posee unos estatutos según los cuales en su equipo solo puede jugar un determinado tipo de jugadores.

Cho se quedo un poco a oscuras durante un momento tratando de adivinar a que club se podía referirse su primo, cuando lo adivino pensó que su primo le tomaba el pelo.

- ¿Las Arpías de Holyhead? Santa Morgana, odio ese equipo. Un equipo enteramente femenino, no entiendo cómo pueden permitir la existencia de un equipo que se basa en la discriminación de sexo. Es tan absurdo como la existencia de un equipo de Quidditch enteramente masculino o una liga masculina y otra femenina.

- Si, pero debes aprovechar que esta discriminación de sexo juega a tu favor, tendrás menos competencia.

- ¿Pero tú sabes qué tipo de gente hay en ese equipo? Su máxima heroína es una tía que al terminar un partido dejo KO de un escobazo al capitán del equipo contrario porque este se le declaro y le pidió en matrimonio. ¡Delante de miles de personas!

- Si, obviamente un "no, gracias. Me siento alagada, pero no me interesa" estaba completamente fuera de lugar, habría resultado muy humillante.

- No creo que haya nada más humillante que ser golpeado – dijo Cho mientras acariciaba su mejilla – y mucho menos frente a miles de personas.

- Bueno, estas a salvo de ser linchada públicamente por todas esas Arpías por el simple hecho de ser mujer.- Dijo QingFeng con una sonrisa.- Entrena, lucha, clasifícate y cuanto te hartes de ellas lárgate a otra parte, igual no es el trabajo de tu vida pero te ayudara a salir e igual encuentras tu verdadera vocación de rebote mientras trabajas, pero de momento aprovéchate de las ventajas de ser mujer.

* * *

Así fue como Cho inicio su carrera deportiva profesional, logro entrar como buscadora suplente para las Arpías de Holyhead. No era el equipo que ella hubiera preferido para jugar, pero no podía negar que estaba aprendiendo mucho.

Tuvo la oportunidad de jugar algunos partidos como titular e incluso llego a hacerse amiga de Sara Flanagan, la buscadora titular; esta tenía planeado retirase dentro de dos años, le gustaba como jugaba Cho, consideraba que tenia potencial, pero que debía esforzarse por idear buenas estrategias de juego, la había tomado bajo su protección frente otras "miembras" del club, en parte porque Cho era de las que no se callaban lo que piensan y en parte porque estas "miembras" consideraban que la mujer Arpía, y por ende la mujer ideal, debía poseer una serie de virtudes que por desgracia para Cho esta no poseía, no era agresiva en la lucha contra la opresión falócrata, no se sabía el decálogo de las verdades de la mujer, no consideraba que la mujer era superior al hombre, ni usaba el lenguaje liberado, el lenguaje creado para huir de los conceptos patriarcales que rezumaban por toda la gramática inglesa.

Paso el primer año y excepto por estos pequeños problemas Cho consideraba que las cosas le iban más o menos bien.

Sara era una maestra paciente y estaba orgullosa de sus progresos, le recomendaba que se limitara a seguir la corriente general cuando dentro del club se iniciaba un debate del estilo: "las mujeres somos mil veces mejores que los hombres, lo saben y por eso intentan someternos, pero pensamos luchar con uñas y dientes hasta lograr nuestra victoria".

Los problemas empezaron a inicios de la segunda temporada, la ojeadora de las Arpías notifico en la asamblea general del club que Ginny Weasley, la novia del Salvador del mundo mágico, era oficialmente mayor de edad y no tenía ganas de seguir estudiando, quería ser jugadora de Quidditch profesional y que para ella sería un gran honor jugar con su equipo preferido: las Arpías de Holyhead.

En asamblea se acordó hacerle pruebas, para ver como de buena era y si no eran exageraciones por ser la novia de quien era.

Se le hicieron las pruebas y la hicieron jugar en varias posiciones.

La junta directiva y la deportiva quedo realmente encantada con Ginny Weasley, era realmente buena y además poseía el autentico espíritu de las Arpías, seguro que sabia como machacar correctamente los testículos de los hombres.

A Cho no le hizo ninguna gracia el nuevo fichaje, pero se cayó y se aguanto, además como Ginny prefería jugar de cazadora y ella era buscadora, mientras cada una fuera a lo suyo no habría problemas.

Pero los problemas aparecieron para Cho.

El nombre de Ginny Weasley, la novia del Gran Héroe, de Harry Potter, atraía a las masas que buscaban con el romance de sus héroes una nota feliz en la triste postguerra y si además se sumaba el morbo del hecho de que su anterior novia jugaba en el mismo equipo, el show ya estaba servido; el estadio Gales de las Arpías se llenaba en cada partido y la multitud las seguía cuando jugaban fuera de casa.

Todos querían ver a la novia del Salvador y verlo a él también y a todos sus amigos celebrar las victorias de su hermosa novia.

Desde luego sus seguidores querían ver a la heroína en acción. No chupando banquillo.

Ninguna de las cazadoras titulares quería dejar su puesto, así que todas las miradas se dirigieron al puesto de Flanagan, esta ya había anunciado que ese sería su último año como jugadora profesional.

Ginny era tan buena que podía jugar en cualquier posición, y como buscadora no lo haría nada mal.

Resumiendo tenían a dos buenas suplentes, el puesto sería para la mejor de las dos, la que mejor representara el espíritu de las Arpías.

Cho no necesito una bola de cristal para adivinar su futuro, aunque Flanagan la hubiera estado entrenando a conciencia para ocupar su puesto en la siguiente temporada y hubiera mejorado increíblemente desde Hogwarts Ginny Weasley tenía algo que ella no tenía: legiones de fans que pagaban religiosamente las mensualidades del club, que llenaban estadios, que compraban todos los artículos que llevaran su nombre,…

No le cabía ninguna duda que su carrera deportiva profesional acababa de recibir el tiro de gracia y vislumbraba un futuro de eterna suplente, sería imposible que su carrera avanzara, puesto que los otros equipos no necesitaban más jugadores, las partidas presupuestarias de ayuda al deporte habían proporcionado a todos los equipos buenas plantillas de jugadores.

Pero lo peor de todo, peor aun que una vida de eterna suplente, era tener que sufrir la presencia de la única persona que Cho llego a odiar realmente en el mundo. Ella pensaba que era una persona incapaz de odiar, pero todo lo que representaba Ginny Weasley le ponía los pelos de punta, a parte la actitud prepotente de esta hacía ella y el hecho que no perdiera ocasión para humillarla bajo ninguna circunstancia, hasta el punto de prohibir la entrada de Cho en una fiesta del club porque Potter acudiría y no quería que "Cho se comportara como la lagarta que todos sabemos que es", palabras textuales de la pelirroja, bueno todo aquello contribuía razonablemente a que Cho sintiera cierta antipatía hacía ella.

Cuando Cho ya estaba considerando seriamente el abandonar el Quidditch vino en su ayuda una sorprendente propuesta.

Un equipo de Quidditch escandinavo inicio negociaciones para que las Arpías les cediesen a Cho como buscadora.

La propuesta motivo que se organizaran dos asambleas.

En el Club de las Arpías no se discutió si era apropiado o no mantenerla en plantilla, sino cuando podían obtener por su traspaso y que les convenía más, ¿un traspaso, una cesión temporal, una venta? y que estaban dispuestos a ofrecer los finlandeses por la chinita.

A Cho no le importo mucho esa discusión excepto por lo del precio que discutían para ponerle, le pareció curioso que se pudiera poner precio a una persona.

Ginny, como todas las jugadoras, solo por el hecho de serlo, formaba parte de la asamblea, tenía voz y voto y abogo por una concesión total a los escandinavos, tener a tantas buscadoras en el equipo, en su opinión solo acarrearía problemas para la normal convivencia del club.

Sara dijo que lamentaría la partida de una compañera tan prometedora y que tanto había aportado al equipo (a Cho no se le escaparon los diversos fruncimientos de labios que ocasiono esta declaración de la buscadora titular, aparte del de Ginny); pero que sería bueno para Cho, como jugadora profesional, ganar experiencia, y esta muchas veces se obtenía jugando en diferentes equipos, aprendiendo los diferentes estilos de juego, era una gran oportunidad para ella y era mejor poner cuantas menos pegas al equipo escandinavo, tanto por el club, como por la jugadora.

La otra asamblea se produjo en el salón de casa de los Chan, las matriarcas no veían con buenos ojos la partida de una de las herederas de la familia, ¿eso sería bueno para la familia? ¿Quién cuidaría de ella en un país extranjero? ¿Y si no se adaptaba al equipo finlandés?

Entonces Abuela DongMei hablo desde su mecedora sin dejar de tejer:

- Yo soy una china viviendo en un país extranjero, he vivido toda mi vida en el extranjero y aquí estoy, vivita y coleando. No creo que ella lo tenga más complicado que cuando yo deje mi país siendo una niña. Aquí lo que importa es lo que quiere ella.

A Cho Escandinavia le sonaba a Círculo Polar Ártico, a noches y días que duraban seis meses, a nieves eternas, a saunas, a renos, y, lo más importante de todo, a que en kilómetros de llanura nevada no existía la presencia de Ginnys Weasleys. Tenía más que clara su decisión.

* * *

(2) DongMei significa flor de invierno.

(3) QingFeng significa Cosecha de gran provecho o grandiosa cosecha.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo de Jk, escepto Finlandia (digo yo, vamos, que si lo quiere para ella ya vera como se lo explica a ellos)

* * *

_A Cho Escandinavia le sonaba a Circulo Polar Ártico, a noches y días que duraban seis meses, a nieves eternas, a saunas, a renos, y, lo más importante de todo, a que en kilómetros de llanura nevada no existía la presencia de Ginnys Weasleys.__

* * *

_Trasladarse a Escandinavia le daba miedo, pero tenia que reconocer que le daba mas miedo quedarse en Inglaterra, la sombra de la depresión aleteaba a su alrededor.

En cambio el miedo que le inspiraba Escandinavia es el miedo que anuncia que algo nuevo y excitante va ha ocurrir.

Se le daba bien conocer a gente nueva, sabia que era extrovertida y no dudaba en que tarde o temprano se haría amiga de alguien y se introduciría en algún grupo, además iba a jugar en un equipo de Quidditch, los jugadores de este tipo de clubs pasan mucho tiempo juntos y es fácil crear lazos afectivos; eso tranquilizaría a la familia que era lo que más les preocupaba, aunque se empeñaron en que mantuviera contacto constante con el tío Xi (4) que vivía en Alemania, aunque el equipo que la había fichado estaba en Finlandia, estaba claro que querían asegurarse que no le pasara nada a la niña.

Le costo adaptarse, no solo era la distancia cultural y lingüística; de haberse tratado de Dinamarca, Suecia o Noruega, no habría habido un salto cultural tan grande ya que los magos de estos países y los magos de Inglaterra e Irlanda poseían un pasado común, pero entre Inglaterra y Finlandia existían diferencias abismales, la principal de todas era la geografía y la población.

Finlandia se podría describir como una inmensa llanura verde en verano y primavera y blanca en invierno; una llanura prácticamente despoblada, la población total de Finlandia apenas alcanzaría unos cinco millones, solo la población de la ciudad de Londres duplicaba esa cifra.

Y la población mágica en Finlandia es muy pequeña, solo unos cinco mil, muy pocos comparada con la población inglesa, pero, en contraposición, toda la población mágica escandinava junta prácticamente doblaba a la inglesa, aunque esto no lo pareciera a causa de las enormes distancias.

* * *

La Asamblea de Magos y Brujas Escandinavos fue de las últimas en firmar el Código Internacional de Secretismo más por imposición internacional y por la presión interna, tanto económica, como social y política, que ejercieron los magos daneses y suecos sobre sus compatriotas, que por que estos creyeran que realmente serviría para algo.

Pero la presión interna que ejerció la Asamblea de magos y Brujas Daneses fue tan fuerte que las demás comunidades mágicas escandinavas siguen considerando a los daneses como su enemigo natural.

De hecho las Asambleas locales de magos y brujas de Finlandia y Noruega lideraban a los países europeos contrarios el Código Internacional del Secretismo de la Magia.

En estos países también se sufrió la oleada de la caza de brujas que asolo Europa durante los siglos XVI y XVII, pero tan apenas llego al centenar de victimas para el caso de Finlandia y los magos y brujas que realmente perecieron en el proceso serian menos que un par de docenas y para el caso noruego y sueco se podría decir lo mismo; el folklore finlandés, de origen eslavo, estaba y esta tan imbuido de elementos mágicos que seria difícil separar la autentica magia de las creencias muggles.

Por el contrario, las comunidades danesas, al estar en territorio continental y cerca de los principales focos de la caza de brujas, sufrieron más seriamente la persecución y se sentían en constante peligro.

Consiguieron convencer a la Asamblea de Magos y Brujas Suecos, no solo por las amenazas de presión política y económica, si no por el hecho de que en Suecia se produjo un recrudecimiento del movimiento de caza da brujas y los daneses agitaron la bandera del terror para atraer a estos compatriotas a su bando.

Con la superioridad numérica de Suecia y la preponderancia económica danesa fue fácil obtener la firma del resto de países escandinavos.

Aunque la situación no complació ni a finlandeses ni noruegos, que periódicamente tenían que hacer frente a minuciosas revisiones y toques de atención por parte de la Comunidad Mágica Internacional a causa de la excesiva familiaridad que se tomaban los miembros de estas comunidades mágicas con las poblaciones muggles; esto se debía en parte por la influencia de las comunidades sami, la única comunidad mágica de Europa que se negó a firmar el Acuerdo internacional, y a sus problemas demográficos.

Noruegos, finlandeses e islandeses (sobretodo estos últimos que eran solo unos pocos centenares), al poseer comunidades mágicas tan pequeñas tenían numerosos problemas demográficos, y les era particularmente complicado crear comunidades al margen de las comunidades muggles.

La principal población mágica de Finlandia se hallaba en las cercanías de Helsinki, en una isla invisible a solo medio kilómetro de distancia de la ciudad de Espoo. La otra comunidad mágica importante se hallaba en Kuopio, una hermosa pequeña ciudad en el centro del lago Kallavesi, donde se hallaba el centro científico de la comunidad mágica finlandesa, esta era tan importante que muchos la llamaban la pequeña Atenas del norte.

Los magos y brujas de Finlandia le resultaron a Cho bastante fríos y reservados en un principio, increíblemente cultos y extremadamente ordenados y cabezones. Su frialdad en el trato lo compensaban con una mayor apertura de miras hacia las relaciones sociales en contraposición a los británicos, siempre tendentes a diferenciar según procedencia social, color político o casa donde se estudio.

También tenían su lado irritante, durante el primer mes en Espoo Cho pensó que terminaría desarrollando el síndrome de "Mono de feria".

Cuando la junta directiva de los Sveaborgs (5) de Espoo la presentaron a la prensa deportiva estos parecieron mas impresionados por su aspecto físico y sus rasgos étnicos que no por su curriculum como jugadora, no les pareció importante ni si seria buena suplente o si podría encajar bien en la Liga Escandinava; sobre todo se centraron en sus obvios orígenes orientales, que comía normalmente, si le gustaba la comida finlandés, como se alisaba el pelo, que tipo de cama usaba normalmente (eso fue bastante molesto), que tipo de poción solar solía usar, etc; pero no era de extrañar, muchos de ellos era la primera vez que veían a una bruja china. Cho era para ellos lo mas exótico que habían visto en su vida, era prácticamente como un camello en mitad del Polo Norte y si bien eso le hizo gracia las primeras dos semanas, resultaba bastante irritante pasado un mes cuando salía a pasear por el poblado mágico y toda la gente se la quedaba mirando como si fuera un perro verde.

Así que durante sus primeros meses en Espoo se limito a congeniar lo máximo posible con sus compañeros de equipo y con el personal del club de Quidditch.

* * *

La liga Escandinava incluye doce equipos. Se trata de una liga tremendamente competitiva porque las comunidades escandinavas, por explicarlo con un ejemplo sencillo, eran lo más parecido a un patio de vecinos en constante guerra entre ellos y los partidos de Quidditch se vivían como si fueran autenticas batallas.

El equipo que la había contratado, los Sveaborgs de Espoo, es uno de los tres mejores de la liga Escandinava.

Cho llego como sustituta de un jugador lesionado; el actual buscador de los Sveaborgs había recibido una brutal entrada y todo parecía indicar que tardaría en recuperarse, el equipo tenía un buscador de reserva, pero, aunque activo, estaba en baja forma a causa de una lesión durante un entrenamiento.

Todo aquello fueron mas que claros indicios para Cho de lo dura y brutal que era la Liga Escandinava.

Los directivos y la entrenadora de su nuevo equipo la pusieron rápidamente al corriente de la situación; si bien oficialmente seria la suplente, en la práctica seria la buscadora titular en casi todos los partidos, puesto que el otro buscador no estaba en condiciones de jugar de forma más o menos competente hasta su total recuperación, para este se reservarían los partidos mas fáciles y menos duros.

Se le proporcionarían un par de semanas para que se pusiera al ritmo y nivel de sus compañeros y aprendiera como funcionaba en realidad la Liga Escandinava antes de jugar su primer partido oficial, pero se esperaba de ella que en cuando saliera al campo lo diera todo y no se amedrentara frente a nada, puesto que en esa liga los árbitros solían ser bastante reacios a intervenir, a no ser que fuera por algo realmente sonado.

Si los entrenamientos con las Arpías le parecieron duros pronto se percato que estos eran prácticamente un paseo en tiovivo en comparación con la dureza y la brutalidad de los entrenamientos con los Sveaborgs.

Tenía una entrenadora personal propia, Sonja Toumileto, y entre ella y Alvar Larsen, el otro buscador, se encargaban de entrenar a Cho por las tardes; por las mañanas, a parte de con los dos anteriores, entrenaba con los bateadores, con los cuatro bateadores del equipo, los titulares y suplentes, según los entrenadores era para que fuera capaz de ejercer su posición y defender su juego incluso en las peores circunstancias; Alvar siempre hacia de buscador contrario, y a pesar de su lesión no siempre lograba ganarle atrapando la Snich, no cuando tenia que controlar cuatro bludgers dificultando su avance y su concentración; no era raro el día en que terminaba en enfermería por una razón u otra.

Empezaba a temer que su debut en la Liga Escandinava seria un desastre.

* * *

Y finalmente llego el tan temido día.

Y fue bastante mejor de lo que esperaba.

El equipo rival eran los Havfure (6) de Copenhagen, los actuales lideres de liga, si los Sveaborgs ganaban ocuparían la segunda plaza en la calcificación y se quedarían a solo un punto del líder, si perdían la distancia entre ambos se acrecentaría demasiado; sobra decir que los ánimos de los seguidores de los Sveaborgs era bastante claro en cuanto a lo mucho que lo iban a lamentar si por alguna de aquellas perdían frente al enemigo.

Por una de esas casualidades que parecen prácticamente imposibles que sucedan en la vida real el partido duro solo cuatro minutos y medio y no dio ni tiempo a los jugadores a sudar sus uniformes.

Nada mas hacer el arbitro sonar el silbato y soltar todas las pelotas en el campo la Snitch salio disparada y se hizo imposible seguir su rastro para ninguno de los dos buscadores, Cho y su rival se dedicaron a pegar vueltas y mas vueltas por el campo con el objetivo de divisarla antes que el oponente, después de un par de minutos buscándola, Cho decidió apostarse cerca de las gradas de la hinchada mas tranquila del campo para sospesar tácticas o ideas para desconcertar a su adversario, cuando un destallo dorado divisado por el rabillo del ojo la hizo girarse y ahí estaba, a solo dos metros de ella, la escurridiza Snitch, lo mas curioso era que esta avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, su hubiera tenido rostro la Snitch Cho le hubiera puesto la cara de asombro y curiosidad de los magos finlandeses cada vez que se topaban con ella por la calle.

Conforme avanzaba la delicada pelota hacia Cho ella alargo el brazo lentamente y sitúo su mano con la palma de la mano hacia arriba donde se poso la Snitch con toda tranquilidad.

Los espectadores que habían presenciado tan extraordinario el hecho en absoluto mutismo estallaron en gritos y vítores hacia tan sorprendente captura.

Durante días seguidos Cho copo todas las portadas deportivas de los países escandinavos y del extranjero, en las fotos se podía ver como la Snitch se posaba delicadamente en su mano, y muchos ya la apodaban la Domadora de Snitchs o la embrujadora de Snitchs.

Obviamente la hazaña no se repitió pero aquello le quito el miedo a los tan temidos partidos de la Liga Escandinava y desde entonces asistió mucho más relajada a los partidos y los entrenamientos.

Su hazaña también le granjeo las simpatías de sus nuevos conciudadanos, que ahora la veían como un heroína, eso si una heroína con pinta de perro verde.

* * *

Si bien Cho se familiarizo inmediatamente con las saunas finlandesas nada mas empezar a trabajar con su nuevo equipo y se relacionaba bastante bien con el resto del equipo no fue hasta después de ese partido que noto un importante cambio en su relación con el todo el equipo.

Aunque siempre cambian las relaciones con las personas cuando les aportas la victoria.

La junta directiva estaba tan contenta con la victoria que por una noche decidieron hacer la vista gorda y regalaron a todo el equipo a una gran cena y a una sesión de sauna en la cabaña mas lujosa de toda Finlandia.

Es sorprendente lo mucho que une sudar completamente desnuda junto a una docena de personas en una habitación a mas de 100º entre vapores y rápidas corridas para sumergirse en el lago helado que estaba al lado de la cabaña el espacio se lleno de risas y caídas a causa de la gran cantidad de Lakkalikööri (7) y cerveza que corrió a raudales a lo largo de la noche.

Y no, por mucho que pareciera, la noche no invito para nada al sexo, a 100º C y luego los chapuzones en agua helada no despiertan precisamente el deseo sexual de nadie.

Aquella fue una de las experiencias mas relajantes y divertidas que Cho recuerda haber tenido en toda su vida.

* * *

Cuando al final del partido a Cho le regalaron la Snitch que había cazado pronto se convirtió en su posesión mas preciada y la guardo en su habitación, en le centro de su estantería.

No solo le pareció un buen augurio la forma en la que la Snitch se dejo atrapar y le concedió la victoria, también le debía que sus compañeros de equipo y el resto de la gente que la conocía rompiera al fin esa fina barrera de hielo y dejaran de ser tan distantes y reservados con ella.

Si la gente decía que los chinos eran cerrados y distantes es que no conocían a los finlandeses, un chino no tarda dos semanas en observarte, analizarte de arriba abajo y de tratarte con fría cortesía antes de considerarte si vas a ser su amigo o no, solo tarda diez días.

Gracias a esa Snitch las cosas le iban mucho mejor.

* * *

**NdA: **Bueno no es lo que se llama un relato deportivo muy heterodoxo que digamos pero es que no se como narrar un partido de Quiditch así que he decidido salirme por la tangente, lo siento si alguien esperaba algo mucho mas emocionante.

Otra cosa si alguien sabe de Noruego, Danés y Chino agradecería muchísimo que me corrigiera los errores y ya puestos que me invite a visitar esos paises XDD

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante: _Triste es pedil un review, pero mas triste es tenerlo que robal_

4 Xi significa feliz

5 Sveaborgs significa, más o menos, Fortaleza del mar.

6 Havfure significa sirena Havfure de Copenhagen: las sirenas de Copenhagen

7 Lakkalikööri: es un licor Finlandes destilado a partir de un tipo de bayas


End file.
